


Ke Mana Hati Mengarah

by capseuleok



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, mention of jaejoong, mention of yoochun, mention of yoohwan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berpura-pura buta itu sulit dilakukan ketika kau punya dua pasang mata untuk orang yang kau cintai. Di depan untuk melihat dirinya dan di belakang untuk tahu kepada siapa matanya terarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke Mana Hati Mengarah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damaged](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145352) by aquariuslover. 



> so this is some sort of fanfiction of a fanfiction by aquariuslover. it's in the Damaged Universe.

.  
“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Changmin menoleh mendengar suara Yunho yang serak. Di hadapannya, lelaki itu tampak berantakan dengan kaus kusut. Changmin bisa mencium aroma tempat tidur darinya. “Membuatkanmu minuman.”

“Kenapa kau ada di sini?”

“Karena aku tidur di sini tadi malam?”

Yunho terpaku di tempatnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tangannya tanpa sadar menggaruk ketiak.

Changmin meneruskan kegiatannya membuatkan Yunho minuman.

Yunho berdeham dan mendadak merasa malu. Dia hanya mengenakan sepotong pakaian dalam longgar dan kaus dan rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman saat dia mendengar Changmin bilang... Itu, kata-kata Changmin tadi, pokoknya, apapun itu... membuatnya mendadak malu. “Kau tidur di sini?”

“Ya,” Changmin berkata tanpa menoleh.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau mabuk setelah bertengkar dengan Jae Hyung?”

Yunho menelan ludah. Perasaan dan mulutnya mendadak pahit mengingat dia memang baru bertengkar dengan Jaejoong semalam. Bertengkar lagi tepatnya. Dan sekarang Changmin ada di sini, di dapurnya dimana seharusnya Jaejoong yang berdiri di sana, menyapanya, mengucapkan kata maaf yang Yunho yakin akan dia balas dengan permintaan maafnya sendiri. “Apa... aku meneleponmu semalam?”

Yunho mendengar Changmin tertawa kecil, tapi meluputkan bahunya yang sedikit lebih tegang. “Tidak,” jawab Changmin. “Orang bar yang meneleponku, memintaku untuk menjemputmu.” 

“Oh...” Yunho hanya mampu mengatakan itu. Sebab dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dikatakannya sama sekali.

“Cuci muka dan ganti bajumu, Hyung. Kita sarapan bersama. Aku akan memanggil Junsu.”

Dengan canggung Yunho menurut dan beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. 

Sejak mereka bersama lagi, Junsu dan Yoochun menempati sayap lain dari rumah besar ini, rumah besar yang diterima Yunho sebagai warisan dari Lee Sooman. Akan tetapi Changmin hanya butuh dua minggu setelah mereka tinggal bersama untuk menyatakan bahwa dia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Yunho dan yang lain sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk tinggal bersama mereka saja tapi anak itu dengan keras kepala menolak, meski melakukannya secara halus.

Sejak Changmin pergi, tempatnya diisi oleh Yoohwan, adik Yoochun. Tapi bahkan itu pun hanya sesekali. Yoochun sendiri tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya tinggal di rumah itu, terkadang dia menginap di luar dan hanya sesekali tidur di rumah. Junsu bilang dia sering menginap di tempat Yoohwan, karena adiknya itu juga memiliki fasilitas yang diberikan agensinya. Tapi Yunho curiga lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak bersama Yoohwan melainkan bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Yunho tidak mau tahu. Yoochun tidak pernah kembali menempati posisinya yang dulu di dalam diri Yunho. Akan selalu ada ketegangan tipis saat dia dan Yoochun bertemu, tapi Yunho selalu berusaha mengabaikannya karena baginya, kebersamaan mereka adalah yang paling berharga. Selama itu berharga untuk Jaejoong, maka itu juga berharga baginya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian, Yunho memasuki dapur. Masih dengan perasaan yang canggung, tapi paling tidak dia tidak merasa seolah tubuhnya baru ditabrak sapi. Kecanggungannya sedikit sirna saat melihat mangkuk yang mengepul di atas meja. Changmin tidak terlihat di manapun, jadi dia langsung duduk.

Dia sedang mengamati makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya saat telinganya menangkap suara di belakangnya. “Kemana sih dia?” suara Changmin.

“Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak membalas pesanku,” kali ini suara Junsu.

“Ini sudah seminggu dia tidak pulang,” kembali Changmin terdengar.

“Sudahlah, dia sudah dewasa. Apa kau khawatir pada hyung-mu, Changminnie?”

Karena tidak terdengar apapun, maka Yunho membayangkan Changmin pasti sedang mendengus.

Sebentar kemudian keduanya sudah memasuki dapur dan Junsu langsung duduk di sebelah Yunho sambil berseru ceria, “Pagi, Hyung!”

“Pagi Junsu. Jadi, Yoochun tidak pulang lagi semalam?” Yunho bertanya sambil meraih sendok.

Junsu menatap Changmin dan Yunho tidak perlu melihat Changmin untuk tahu bahwa anak itu dan Junsu saling bertukar pandang menyalahkan karena sudah membuat Yunho mendengar percakapan mereka. “O,” Junsu akhirnya menjawab singkat.

Yunho membuka mulut tapi Changmin menyelanya, “Sebelum kau makan, Hyung, minum ini dulu.”

Yunho agak kaget karena tahu-tahu Changmin sudah meletakkan sebuah mangkuk berisi cairan coklat keemasan di sebelah tangannya. “Apa ini?” matanya melotot curiga pada cairan itu.

“Ini teh penghilang mabuk. Minum dulu sebelum makan, pasti rasanya akan lebih enak.”

Dia menengadah dan memandang Changmin. Sesuatu menguat di ulu hatinya. Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang mirip kecurigaan, sebab Changmin sedang tersenyum padanya, Changmin tidak tersenyum. “Rasanya aku sudah baik-baik saja, Changminnie,” ujar Yunho berhati-hati.

“Omong kosong, tenggorokanmu pasti sekarang masih terasa sangat kering dan pangkal mulutmu pahit, perutmu terasa kembung,” Changmin melambaikan tangannya dan mengambil tempat di depan Yunho.

Yunho benci mengakui bahwa Changmin benar. Kepalanya tidak sesakit tadi, tapi perut dan mulutnya memang masih terasa kacau. Tapi minuman itu terlihat dan berbau mencurigakan, jadi keragu-raguan Yunho tidak mau hilang. 

Tapi Changmin duduk tepat di depannya. Wajah anak itu menanti dan menyuruh sekaligus. Yunho punya perasaan kalau dia tidak melakukan apa yang diminta Changmin, dia akan tetap harus meminum teh buatan Changmin meski dengan paksaan. Maka dia bergumam, “Baiklah.”

Changmin tersenyum puas dan lebar saat Yunho menghabiskan teh buatannya. Wajah Yunho tampak tidak karuan, mungkin karena rasanya, tapi Changmin seolah tidak peduli. Yunho tidak berani bertanya apa yang Changmin masukkan ke dalam minumannya. Demi menghilangkan rasa teh yang tidak enak, Yunho buru-buru menyuap sesendok nasi dan lega saat rasa manis nasi menawarkan semua rasa tidak enak yang menyebar di mulutnya. Dia begitu lega sampai hampir tidak merasakan tepukan simpati Junsu di bahunya.

Changmin melepaskannya dan mulai menyendok sayur untuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya masih tersenyum.

“Senang?” Yunho mengeluarkan suara penuh tuduhan.

Changmin menengadah dan wajahnya kaku sejenak seolah Yunho sudah menangkap basah kesenangan kecilnya membuat Hyungnya menderita. Dia menggigit bibir mencegah dirinya sendiri tertawa. Matanya berkedip cepat sebelum berkata, “Aku lega.”

Yunho mendengus. “Kau lihat, Junsu? Begitulah kelakuannya. Kalau ada kesempatan membuatku menderita, dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.”

“Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!” Changmin protes. Tapi wajahnya mengkhianatinya. Dia memang menikmati ‘bermain-main’ dengan Yunho. 

Junsu terkekeh. “Kau parah, Bro,” ucapnya pada Changmin. 

Yunho mengernyit pada nada bicara Junsu, “Lalu kenapa kau kedengarannya mendukungnya?” ujar lelaki itu merangkul bahu Junsu.

Junsu langsung menjadi tegang. “Aku tidak mendukungnya. Kau dengar kan? Kupikir kelakuannya parah,” jawabnya takut-takut.

Tangan Yunho terkepal dan diletakkan di pelipis Junsu, membuat Junsu berjengit khawatir, “Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan? Membuatku menderita?”

Junsu memekik saat Yunho benar-benar memitingnya, memanggil Changmin dengan kesal karena lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya. “Aish! Changmin yang membuatkanmu teh tidak enak itu, kenapa aku yang kau piting?”

“Karena dia juga membuatkan sarapan yang kau makan sekarang sementara kau hanya tertawa puas melihatku disiksa olehnya,” Yunho kembali menyekap Junsu dengan lengannya.

“Aaak! Ampun, ampun, Hyung! Aak! Astaga, ini kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!” Junsu mencoba melepaskan diri, membuat wajahnya merah. “Suruh siapa kau mabuk seperti orang gila?!” Kalimat Junsu meredakan tawa Changmin sedikit. Juga melengahkan Yunho. Karena merasa ada celah, dia kembali berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. “Kau tidak pernah belajar, ya? Jangan buat Jae Hyung marah. Begini kan, akibatnya.”

Tawa Changmin berangsur-angsur terdengar semakin pelan. Wajah Yunho memerah. Bagaimanapun dekatnya mereka, Yunho tidak suka urusan rumah tangganya terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka. Dia menggigit bibir. Tatapannya menghindari Changmin.

Junsu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa suasana sudah bergeser menjadi agak tegang setelah komentarnya tadi. Yunho melepaskannya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengambil apapun yang sudah disiapkan Changmin sementara Junsu masih sibuk mengoceh. 

Roti panggang, selai, daging asap, telur dan kopi. Masakan sederhana yang dulu sering membuat Yunho mengernyit saat dia hanya berdua dengan Changmin. Dulu, ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, Changmin seperti harus masuk rumah hantu sungguhan yang hantunya psikopat ketika Yunho menawarkan diri memasak. Anak itu bahkan pernah bercanda mengejek bahwa kalau ajakan manis JaeChunSu untuk meninggalkan SM tidak mempan untuk memisahkannya dari Yunho, maka masakan Yunho pasti sukses membuatnya hengkang dari TVXQ. Yunho tidak tertawa saat itu. Dia malah pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan pulang keesokan paginya dengan tubuh bau alkohol yang tidak hilang selama tiga hari. Mereka tidak bercanda sama sekali selama dua bulan setelahnya. 

Yunho sudah menyerah pada sarapan tradisional Korea yang biasa memanjakannya setiap pagi karena Jae masih ada. Awalnya semua masakan Changmin terasa seperti karet, tapi Yunho curiga itu karena lidahnya, bukan karena Changmin benar-benar tukang masak yang parah. Berangsur-angsur kemudian dia bisa menerima bahkan menghargai apa yang dihidangkan Changmin. Selera sarapannya termasuk salah satu yang berubah saat Jae pergi. Dia sekarang lebih memilih roti panggang dan telur daripada nasi dan semua banchan yang mungkin disiapkan Jae.

Kini, setelah mereka bersatu lagi, dia masih lebih nyaman menyantap roti dan telur. Daging asap dan mayones tadinya pilihan yang aneh, namun sejak Changmin selalu memakannya tanpa terlihat sengsara, Yunho jadi berpikir bahwa kombinasi itu boleh juga.

Changmin menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Yunho yang sudah kosong.

Yunho meraih ke sebelah kiri dan dengan senang menyadari bahwa krim dan gula ada di sana. Meski ini hal yang biasa didapatkannya dulu sebelum dia tertembak, kini dia mendapati bahwa kebiasaan ini mengejutkannya. Changmin sudah sangat hapal akan kemauannya, kebiasaannya.

Yunho memandang Changmin dari seberang meja. Anak itu menangkap tatapannya dan kalau Yunho tidak sudah melewatkan beberapa tahun hanya berdua dengan Changmin, dia pasti tidak menyadari sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat, yang memberinya isyarat lampu hijau untuk bicara.

Nah. Itu dia satu lagi. Changmin entah bagaimana tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mulai bergulung di lidah Yunho, menuntut hendak dilontarkan. Bagaimana anak itu menjadi sangat mengerti Yunho, dia tak pernah bisa membayangkan.

“Terima kasih, Changmin-a,” Yunho akhirnya berkata.

Changmin tampak terkejut. Yunho tersenyum lebar, dia tahu dia tampak konyol, “Tehmu manjur sekali.”

Junsu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Yunho tidak peduli. Pagi ini begitu tenang dan nyaman. Junsu sangat mudah untuk diabaikan sehingga rasanya dia hanya berdua saja—lagi—dengan Changmin.

Binar di mata Changmin membuat dada Yunho mengembang. Bulu matanya yang bergerak menurun menyembunyikan kegirangan membuat Yunho ingin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. 

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan. Tanpa percakapan. Hanya beberapa kata dari Junsu. Dan beberapa pertemuan tatapan antara Changmin dan dirinya. Yunho pikir pagi ini sempurna, meski tanpa Jae bangun di sisinya.

Lagipula, siapa yang masih ingat pertengkaran semalaman dengan kekasihnya itu? Seorang sahabat yang paling sejati ada di sisinya. Tak pernah meninggalkannya dan Yunho merasa hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

Piring terakhir sudah selesai dikeringkan. Junsu sudah lama kabur dari dapur. Meski tidak biasa, Changmin senang Yunho bertahan di sana membantunya membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan. “Apa rencana kita hari ini?” Changmin bertanya pada Yunho. Pundak Yunho bersenggolan dengan miliknya, tangan mereka bertemu saat Changmin menyerahkan lap untuk dikeringkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. “Aku rasa hari ini kita bisa bebas. Kita berhak libur kan, sekali-sekali?”

Mata Changmin melebar.

Mata Yunho penuh sinar.

“Kau mau melakukan apa, Changmin-a? Biar Hyung yang temani.”

Changmin tahu wajahnya memanas. “Bisakah kita...” dia mencoba mengabaikan rasa senangnya yang meluap.

Yunho berputar menghadapnya, tangan dilipat di depan dada. Mendadak Changmin sadar bahwa mereka berdiri dekat sekali. “Hyung aku rasa—“

Apa? Changmin tidak ingat apa yang baru saja dia rasa. Mengapa dia menatapi bibir Yunho?

“Sebentar,” Yunho mengangkat tangan. “Apa aku perlu memberi tahu Jae bahwa hari ini aku masih marah dan dia tidak perlu menghubungiku?”

Dahi Changmin berkerenyit.

“Kalau-kalau dia memutuskan kami harus berbaikan secepatnya padahal mungkin kau mau memintaku menemani main ski?” Yunho menjelaskan.

“Ya,” Changmin menjawab. Tidak. Maksudnya bukan begitu. Tapi terlambat, Yunho sudah meninggalkannya untuk mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi Jae.

Changmin bersandar pada bak cuci piring. Dia bahkan tidak suka main ski. Dan kalau itu belum cukup, sekarang akhir musim semi. Dia menghela napas, memejamkan mata, mendadak merasa lelah. Padahal ini baru pukul sembilan pagi.

Melakukan sesuatu hanya bersama Yunho. Rasanya pasti luar biasa. Kalau saja Changmin tidak langsung diingatkan bahwa setelahnya Yunho akan pulang kepada Jae. Rasanya menyakitkan. Heran kenapa dia masih belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang satu ini.

Diraihnya ponsel di saku belakang celana, dia menelusuri daftar nama di buku alamatnya. Menemukan satu nama yang dia hampir seratus persen yakin sedang tidak punya acara hari ini, Changmin menekan tombol panggil. Setelah berbicara sebentar, dia bertolak dari bak cuci dan melangkah mendekati kamar Yunho.

Yunho di kamar mandi. Changmin mengetuk pintunya keras. “Hyung?!”

“Sebentar Changmin-a, aku sedang bersiap-siap,” Yunho berseru dari balik pintu.

“Bukan itu, Hyung... Aku—“ Changmin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Yunho bertelanjang dada dan dagunya dipenuhi busa pencukur. Changmin berusaha tidak menahan napas.

Dia tersenyum meminta maaf. “Aku sebetulnya ada janji hari ini, Hyung.”

Yunho terlihat bingung sebelum menganga, hampir tampak seperti orang kecewa—yang mana tentu saja tidak mungkin.

“Sorry,” Changmin menyeringai, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. 

Dia sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun untuk tidak menurunkan bahunya saat meninggalkan Yunho. Dia sudah melatih langkahnya ratusan kali untuk menjauhi Yunho. Otot-ototnya sudah terbiasa bersikap biasa saja saat dia harus mengabaikan lelaki itu. Jadi kali ini pun Yunho hanya melihatnya berlalu seperti magnae tidak sopan seperti biasanya.

Yunho tidak memanggil, Changmin setengah lega, setengah kecewa. Tapi apa yang baru dari itu?

Sampai di mobil, Changmin masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Ketika akhirnya mobil meninggalkan pagar tinggi rumah mewah yang seharusnya mereka tempati berlima itu, Changmin memperbarui janjinya untuk ke yang dua ribu empat ratus sembilan puluh tiga kalinya bahwa dia tak akan mendatangi rumah ini lagi pagi-pagi hanya untuk membuatkan Yunho sarapan.

Sebuah janji yang dia tahu akan diperbaruinya lagi dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan. 

Meski muak, Changmin tak bisa menghentikannya.

.

.kkeut.


End file.
